Dean en otra ¿Realidad?
by Clover.sn
Summary: Dean se ve nuevamente en otra realidad que si bien le es familiar no es la suya, aunque en esta ocasión la experiencia que lo espera no tiene nada en común con su anterior visita. Se sitúa en algún punto después del capitulo 15 de la temporada 6 "The French Mistake".


Disclaimer: ninguna persona ni personaje me pertenece, solo a si mismo y a su autor y creador respectivamente. Yo solo los tomo prestados para mi propio entretenimiento y para todo aquel que disfrute de su lectura.

Nota: esto es algo que lo tenia desde hace un tiempo pero hasta ahora me decidí a darle los últimos retoques y subirlo, espero lo disfruten. Me disculpo por el titulo, no se me ocurría nada, realmente apesto a la hora de nombrar un fic XP

Resumen: Dean se ve nuevamente en otra realidad que si bien le es familiar no es la suya, aunque en esta ocasión la experiencia que lo espera no tiene nada en común con su anterior visita. Se sitúa en algún punto después del capitulo 15 de la temporada 6 "The French Mistake".

* * *

**Dean en otra ¿Realidad?**

El primogénito de John Winchester caminaba totalmente enfurruñado maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos el maldito helado clima de Vancouver, buscando el tráiler de su homónimo es este plano: Jensen Ackles. No sabia como es que le había ocurrido esto por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo, y en esta ocasión no solo no "viajo" junto con Sam, sino tampoco sabe como, ni quien, ni cuando, ni porque. Su último recuerdo era el estar muerto de cansancio y echado en la cama del motel mientras Sam le realizaba la curación de una herida en la espalda, cortesía del último Wendigo cazado, hasta que súbitamente escucho "_¡CORTEN! Es todo por hoy, vallan a descansar que mañana nos toca desde temprano._" Fue como despertarse en una pesadilla de la cual tenia que escapar disimuladamente. Sufrió nuevamente la tortura de pasar por maquillaje "_porque tienes una piel tan delicada que con este frio no queremos que se dañe, después de todo trabajas con tu aspecto_", y sin contar que también tuvo que pasar con los maquilladores de efectos especiales para que le quitaran aquella herida falsa de la espalda, de solo recordarlo un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Cuando por fin se vio librado de todo, salió disparando del set para que nadie más lo retuviera.

Ahora, congelado hasta las pecas de Jensen, Dean seguía buscando el tráiler mientras pensaba en sus siguientes movimientos: primero, averiguar si Sam también fue enviado allí y de ser así encontrarlo; segundo, averiguar si podía utilizar el mismo método que antes para volver, de lo contrario averiguar como hacerlo en esta ocasión; y tercero, pero no menos importante, ¡quien era el maldito bastardo que le hizo esto y porque! podía apostar que esto apestaba a intervención divina, como la ultima vez. Totalmente frustrado no pudo evitar maldecir por millonésima tercera vez ¡DONDE ESTA ESE MALDITO TRAILER!

Concentrado en su torbellino de pensamientos no reparo en el brazo que lo arrastro al interior del tráiler mas cercano, todo sucedió tan rápido que de un momento a otro la temperatura ambiental era totalmente distinta y paso de encontrarse solo a estar arrinconado contra la puerta mientras era besado ansiosamente, quiso deshacer el agarre pero sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerza ante aquel beso y esa sensación extrañamente familiar, reuniendo fuerzas de no sabe donde empujo a dicho sujeto lejos de él.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Eso dolió.

- Era la intención, quien te cre…-hasta que vio quien lo había besado- ¿Sam? –totalmente confuso y alucinado-.

- Estabas por pasarte de largo, ¿te olvidas que quedamos en vernos hoy? –haciendo caso omiso a la última pregunta-.

- …

- Eso realmente dolió –sobándose la espalda adolorida- ¿que te sucede?

- ¿Jared?

- ¿Quien mas? ¿Esperabas a otra persona? -molesto por la insinuación se cruzo de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la pared-.

"_No esperaba a nadie_" le respondió su mente velozmente.

- ¿Tu esposa?

- ¿A que viene eso? ¿Yo te podría preguntar por la tuya? -"¿¡_estoy casado_!?" grito su mente-.

Debió haber puesto cara de circunstancia, porque el otro le pregunto con preocupación.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, solo algo cansado, será mejor que me valla a descansar -tratando de huir de todo eso, mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de allí-.

Se quedo petrificado frente a la puerta con su mano en el picaporte al sentir como era retenido por el ancho cuerpo de Jared, quien se dedicaba a repartir besos por su cuello.

- ¿Solo "algo"? -le insinúa en el oído- entonces… ¿porque no nos cansamos un poco mas? –afirma su propuesta mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja-.

Seguía besando su cuello lánguidamente, y podía sentir como sus rodillas perdían fuerza a medida que llegaban las suaves respiraciones del otro.

- Sam –se le escapo sin poder evitarlo-.

Por una centésima de segundo Jared detuvo todo movimiento, pero solo por ese corto periodo de tiempo, ya que luego prosiguió con fuerzas renovadas.

- Lo que tú digas… Dean -le termino de susurrar antes de morderle la oreja con algo más de fuerza-.

Mientras su cerebro intentaba asimilar todo lo que sucedía, su cuerpo se rendía a las caricias que poco a poco lo estaban desarmando, tal parecía que el tal Jared sabia justo donde tenia que tocar para obtener lo que deseaba. Realmente quería rechazarlo, pero todas sus fuerzas parecían evaporarse con el incremento de temperatura, no quería pensar en lo que parecía que estaba pasando, pero le era inevitable, ¡lo estaba viviendo! ¿Acaso el tal Jensen era tan débil que ni siquiera podía empujarlo?

Se sobresalto en el momento que unas grandes manos hicieron contacto con su vientre, como despertando de un agradable sueño se vio y escucho a si mismo sintiendo todo lo que el otro le estaba haciendo sin la menor resistencia. Entonces fue cuando la otra mano se poso suavemente sobre la que todavía sostenía el picaporte.

- ¿Porque no nos movemos a la cama? -haciendo rozar cada palabra con la ya sensible oreja- no que me moleste empezar aquí y terminar allá -termino sugerentemente-.

Eso fue el click que le dio a su cerebro el control suficiente como para darse vuelta, encararlo y decirle que ni en sus mejores sueños eso iba a pasar porque Dean Winchester no era comepollas…

- No lo creo -alcanzo a decir antes de que el otro se acercara nuevamente- no me digas Dean.

- Pensé que querías jugar con roles -algo sorprendido- a mi no me importa –sonrió lascivamente- y me parece que al de abajo tampoco le importa –mientras tiraba una mirada para la entrepierna del rubio- Dean –socarronamente-.

_¿Que el de abajo que?…_ en cuanto entendió donde estaba mirando, no pudo evitar dirigir el mismo la mirada hacia allí, y efectivamente… ¡estaba empalmado!, y no quien dice solo un poco sino una "dura como roca" erección. En cuanto levanto la vista, se vio estampado por un beso demandante que lo manejaba a su antojo, mientras que la otra mano se dedicaba a acariciar su necesitada parte inferior por arriba de la ropa. Repentinamente sintió un giro y como con todo su cuerpo Jared lo conducía a ciegas hacia donde él quería, lo próximo que sintió fue el rebotar de la cama cuando lo tiraron allí.

En cuanto abrió los ojos vio como Jared desnudo de la cintura para arriba volvía al ataque, su mente le pedía a gritos unos minutos para procesar todo, pero Jared no daba cuartel y mientras besaba o mejor dicho devoraba el cuello del rubio masajeaba suavemente la erección que exigía urgentemente de atención. Cuando las grandes manos de Jared tocaron nuevamente su piel, trato de separarse con la nula fuerza que no tenía.

- El director dijo que mañana empezamos desde temprano –pronuncio repentinamente, tratando de convencerlo para que parara, aunque eso significara masturbarse en el baño hasta que el de abajo no quisiera fiesta-.

- Nosotros no tenemos nada hasta la noche, además… -separándose un poco agrego- esto de aquí no bajara solito –dándole un apretón un poco mas fuerte pero sin llegar a hacer daño a su erecto pene-.

No pudo reprimir el gemido de placer que le provoco aquello.

- ¿Quien gime como chica ahora, eh Dean? –pico socarronamente Jared-.

Dean le devolvió una mirada lleno de desafío y fiereza, era físicamente igual a Sam pero con otro estilo y personalidad. No podía salir de la negación ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo, porque entender entendía todo, **realmente** entendía todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero… ¿¡no se lo podrían haber contado antes!? No podía dejar de negarlo y resistirse a la idea de "eso", pero su mente se veía constantemente nublada por el placer la muy lujuriosa, y su cuerpo respondía sin tapujo alguno ante todas las atenciones. ¿Como ofrecer resistencia cuando los pocos momentos de lucidez, que cada vez eran menos, tenia que pelear contra el placer que le provocaban, la excitación que tenia y contra su propio cuerpo que no le respondía a el sino al otro?

En cuestión de segundos se vio con el torso desnudo dándole vía libre al moreno para jugar con sus pezones y besarle el torso en un camino descendente.

Todo su vocabulario se había reducido a: no, basta, por favor, para y un sinfín de gemidos, pero eran con una voz tan poco convincente, que el mismo tenia que admitir que no le creería a nadie de esa manera, si no es que lo encendía aun mas. Pero era él el que lo decía y realmente quería que se detuviera, que el cuerpo no sea virgen no quiere decir que la mente tampoco lo fuera. Pero el tal Jared parecía inmune a sus palabras, porque ni se inmutaba ante ellas, parecía que ni siquiera las estuviera pronunciando.

De un fuerte tirón su miembro quedo libre y él... con el pulso acelerado, sonrojado y extasiado de placer se vio encarcelado en su propio cuerpo a merced de su agresor, no podía definirlo de otra manera.

- ¿Que paso? ¿Nos quedamos sin fuerzas? -al no percibir la misma resistencia que antes- esto recién comienza.

Sin fuerza alguna para detenerlo, ya no sabia donde buscar energía, lo único que le quedaba era sentir… y lo que sentía en ese momento es como su miembro era abrigado por una cálida y húmeda sensación, acompañadas de una lengua muy habilidosa tendría que admitir, le estaban haciendo una mamada, y no se podía sentir mejor para calmar su dolorosa erección, tan sublime era aquella felación que no sintió sino hasta que el segundo dedo entro por su trasero para ensancharlo. El nerviosismo y el pánico se apodero de su mente ante la sola idea de ser penetrado por lo que podía divisar a través de los pantalones de Jared como un tamaño demasiado grande para su primera vez. Trato con lo que a él le parecía desesperación y pánico en su mirada el tratar de zafarse, pero que en realidad era una muy pobre forma de hacerlo, sin convicción ni fuerza. Jared aumento la velocidad de la felación al tiempo que agregaba un tercer dedo a la ecuación y embestía con la misma velocidad la entrada del cuerpo de Jensen.

Dean sintió el tercer dedo sumarse pero estaba tan cerca del orgasmo, que casi no le importo el tercer polizón. Alcanzar finalmente el orgasmo fue una sensación maravillosa, en ese momento solo sintió el inmenso placer de la liberación que le provoco el correrse, nada mas existía. Ahora solo deseaba descansar y echarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

- Veo que no lo has hecho en un tiempo -relamiendo el semen que escapaba por la comisura de sus labios- ¿problemas en el paraíso? –mientras se quitaba los pantalones- todavía falta la mejor parte… -masajeando su dolorosa erección y dirigiéndolo a su entrada-.

El cansancio lo estaba venciendo y todo le llegaba desde algún lugar lejano, la voz sonaba casi de algún sueño que no quería visitar, veía como Jared se preparaba a si mismo para el coito pero la misma ensoñación y la sensación de irrealidad hacían extremadamente lenta cualquier tipo de acción o reacción. Lo próximo que sintió fue como sus piernas eran levantadas por Jared y su entrada era picada por la cabeza del pene del más alto, que sin mayor dificultad comenzó su marcha hacia el interior de aquella caverna cálida y estrecha que lo recibía ansiosamente. Sin mayores preámbulos una vez totalmente enfundado comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio, pero que sin contenerse subía de velocidad ante la necesidad. El dormido pene de Jensen revivía ante la acción y otra vez se encontraba en pie de guerra para un segundo asalto.

- ¿Tal parece que no estamos tan cansados, verdad? –comenzando a bombear el pene de Jensen-.

Dean era un manojo de gemidos y unos suplicantes no, basta, para y por favor, pero el sonido de ambos cuerpos chocando a cada embestida era extasiante, sin contar los gruñidos de placer que soltaba Jared a cada embestida, que cada vez la podía sentir mas profunda, mas cercana a un nuevo orgasmo igual o mejor al anterior. Eventualmente su vocabulario cambio a unos suplicantes si, mas, no pares, por favor y muchos mas gemidos.

Complacido por el cambio de actitud arremetió con una renovada pasión la tarea de conseguirle y conseguirse un magnifico orgasmo de luces de colores y total satisfacción. No tuvo que esperar mucho mas ya que ambos se encontraban muy excitados, unas pocas embestidas más y Jared se corrió copiosamente en el interior del rubio, mientras que este desparramaba su semilla en su propio vientre.

Totalmente satisfecho sintió como salían de su interior y un peso muerto igual de agitado se dejaba caer a un lado suyo, lo último que sintió antes de caer en un profundo sueño fue como el semen caliente de Jared escurría por su trasero.

.oOo.

Al despertar lo primero que logro enfocar su vista fue la cara dormida de Jared a su lado, repentinamente lo asaltaron todos los recuerdos de la última noche y su reflejo de huir de la cama se vio frustrado por una fuerte punzada de dolor que le arranco un lastimero gemido de dolor. Despertando a su compañero de cama.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te muevas o va a ser peor? –con notable preocupación, se levanta rápidamente y se dirige al baño-.

Dean se sorprende al sentir un fuerte dolor en su espalda y no en su trasero, cuando logra abrir los ojos a pesar del dolor, se da cuenta que se encuentra en ese destartalado motel y lo que le provoca dolor es la herida del wendigo.

Sam vuelve inmediatamente con una toalla húmeda y vendas nuevas para revisar la herida de su hermano.

- No te muevas de esa manera o se volverá a abrir -le regaña el menor para que se vuelva a recostar y le permita revisar la herida-.

- ¿Que paso? -pregunta desconcertado _"¿acaso volvió, nunca se fue, fue todo un sueño?"_ piensa confundido-.

- Paso que hace mas de un día que estas inconsciente, me parece que perdiste bastante sangre, y que por eso los analgésicos te afectaron mas de lo normal –respondió Sam mientras le limpiaba con la toalla húmeda- ¿te sientes bien? -genuina preocupación en su voz-.

Con los recuerdos demasiado vividos de lo ocurrido con Jared, o sueño, o lo que sea, no puede evitar sentirse un poco incomodo ante todo lo que le provoca Sam.

- Un poco mareado -se sincero- ¿que paso con la otra cama? –"¿porque estaban durmiendo juntos? Era lo que realmente quería saber-.

- La otra cama quedo toda manchada con sangre –como toda explicación, mientras la señalaba con la cabeza –te cambie las vendas y te puse un poco de pomada, por algún tiempo nada de movimientos bruscos o se te puede volver a abrir la herida.

Después de dejar todo lo que no utilizo en el baño, regreso y se recostó nuevamente en la cama.

- Todavía es muy temprano para que algo este abierto, mas tarde te compro algo para comer, aunque si quieres todavía hay una porción de tarta de hace dos días -como no recibía respuesta- ¿te encuentras bien? –mirándolo fijamente-.

Dean estaba petrificado al ver como Sam se acomodaba nuevamente para dormir en la misma cama. Bajo condiciones normales no le importaría, pero dado a los recuerdos frescos impreso en su cerebro, no podía evitar estar más que tenso ante la cercanía del otro cuerpo, y sin mencionar la mirada fija de Sam que lo escudriñaba hasta el más mínimo detalle. Finalmente desvío la mirada y se recostó dándole la espalda.

- Nada, solo estoy cansado –evadió tanto la pregunta como la mirada-.

- Ok, no es como si fuera la primera vez que dormimos juntos -término de decir, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente para dormir- descansa un poco más.

Dean dio gracias al techo que había desviado la vista porque no habría podido disimular el fuerte sonrojo que sufrió ante tal comentario realizado inocentemente… y se dio cuenta que de ahora en mas algunas cosas iban a cambiar en su relación con su hermano.

Fin.


End file.
